Nintendo 3DS
| type = Handheld | colors = | information = *GPU: Digital Media Professionals GPU *Size: 134.6mm×73.7mm×20.3mm *Screen size: 3.53 inches (top) 3.02 inches (bottom) *Screen resolution: 400×240 (top), 320×240 (bottom) *Weight: 287g *Camera: One inner and two outer cameras at 0.3 Megapixels }} is a portable game console that is produced by Nintendo. It is the successor of the game console series. The Nintendo 3DS is a autostereoscopic device capable of projecting stereoscopic 3D effects without the use of 3D glasses or additional accessories. Nintendo announced the Nintendo 3DS device in March 2010 and officially unveiled it at E3 2010 on June 15, 2010. History The ideal of creating a console that gives 3D capacity was already since Nintendo begin experimenting with 3D technology in the 1980s. The Famicom 3D System was Nintendo's first product that enabled stereoscopic 3D effects which only few titles has been released such as Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally, but due that the Famicon 3D System failed to garner market interest it was never released outside of Japan. Another console has been created by Nintendo that contains also 3D capacity named the Virtual Boy that has been released in the 1990s but evenly after more then a million copies has been sold, the Virtual Boy has also been considered as a failure under 3D technology. Nintendo president Hiroshi Yamauchi encouraged additional 3D research in an effort to use the technology in the exhibition. Although the project fell short, Nintendo was able to collect valuable research on liquid crystal which would later aid in the development of the Nintendo 3DS. Revealing Nintendo revealed the appearance of the Nintendo 3DS at Nintendo's conference at E3 on June 15, 2010. The video game website IGN reported that "several developers who have experienced 3DS in its current form", the system possesses processing power that "far exceeds the Nintendo Wii" and with 3D shaders, they could make games that "look close to current generation visuals on the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3". They also cited "several developer sources" as saying that the system does not use the Nvidia Tegra mobile chipset. The first game that as been revealed was the new type of game of Kid Icarus: Uprising after a long time of the series. Afterwards different other game series then has been announced that new titles will also be available on the Nintendo 3DS. Cost Nintendo 3DS XL is the second version of the Nintendo 3DS being compared to the Nintendo DSi XL. The Nintendo 3DS XL has been announced on June 21, 2012, during its Nintendo Direct broadcast. In Japan and in North America, the Nintendo 3DS XL has been released on the same day of the release of Super Mario Bros. 2. The Nintendo 3DS XL features larger screens and longer battery life than the original 3DS. The screens are 90% larger (top: 4.88 in (124 mm), bottom: 4.18 in (106 mm), and the battery life is increased by 86%, while the weight of the console increases by 46% (336 grams). Costs and Release Dates Yo-kai Watch 3DS XL model It was announced by Nintendo that the Yo-kai Watch series will have their own limited edition Nintendo 3DS XL variant. The model has been released on July 7, 2014 in limited quantities which was also bundled with a special "Golyan" card for the Data Cardass Yo-kai Watch: Tomodachi Uki Uki-pedia arcade game. The limited edition of the Yo-kai Watch Nintendo 3DS XL will not be bundled with any Yo-kai Watch video game and also not the second part of the video games themselves. The system was on sale in Japan for 18,000 yen, which is about $178 in the United States. Features Augmented reality The Nintendo 3DS contains augmented reality containing 6 paper cards included by buying a Nintendo 3DS or Nintendo 3DS XL. By scanning the qR codes that are shown on certain cards, real time graphics are augmented onto live footage. Other titles are also containing Augmented Reality cards such as Kid Iricus, Mario, Zelda. Pokémon holds more usage of Augmented Reality such as PokéDex 3D and 3D Pro and Pokémon Dream Radar. Mii Mii is also available on the Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo 3DS Xl. You can create your own Mii characters and evenly also new ones. You can import them from the Wii or Wii U, also exporting them to the Wii and Wii U. You can also create a Mii character by using your picture that you make through your Nintendo 3DS or Nintendo 3DS XL. Nintendo Network The Nintendo 3DS is the first console system that supports the new Nintendo's network infrastructure known as Nintendo Network. Nintendo Network is the successor of the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection service mostly used on the Nintendo DS console series. Nintendo outlined that the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection was created as a way for developers to experiment with their own network infrastructures and concepts, whereas the Nintendo Network is fully unified network service. On the Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Network allowed developers to create games with universal multiplayer without the need to enter Friend Codes for each person in a multiplayer game. This makes it much easier and more flexible for players to play with each other over the internet. Trivia * The Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo 3DS XL are the only two video game console that has proven to be more successful in sales than the former 3D enchanted consoles that had been released earlier around the 1980s and 1990s. External links * Category:Consoles